


Something Pleasant

by potidaea



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potidaea/pseuds/potidaea
Summary: "You're my something pleasant." Written in 2009.





	Something Pleasant

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [kilyun.tumblr.com](http://kilyun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)

It was a pretty routine ACL repair. Well, pretty routine for Dr. Calliope Torres…not so routine for her twenty-five year old patient, Noah Kingman, who was an avid snowboarder up until he tore his ACL jogging with his girlfriend. He hated jogging, that much he made clear.

Once they were in the OR, completely prepped, the anesthesiologist, after explaining what the anesthetic would do, while injecting it into his IV, said, "I want you to think of something pleasant. Focus on that image."

He closed his eyes, and with a small smile on his face slipped into unconsciousness.

Callie didn't have to ask to know what his something pleasant was. She smiled to herself at how absolutely lovesick her patient was, then carried on with her work.

Many hours later, Callie found herself walking up the steps to her apartment building once again. Opening the door to her apartment, she looked in to see Arizona cooking. Walking up behind her, she smiled.

"Hey, you."

"Hey," said Arizona, smiling brightly. Turning around, she embraced the other woman.

"Arizona?" She spoke into the blonde's neck.

"Yeah?"

"You're my something pleasant. I love you."

"I love you too, Calliope. So much." She couldn't quite conjure up any better words to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [kilyun.tumblr.com](http://kilyun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)


End file.
